<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дефрагментация by m0rphinexe (septakkord)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245598">Дефрагментация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/septakkord/pseuds/m0rphinexe'>m0rphinexe (septakkord)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mr. Robot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kind of, s2ep12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/septakkord/pseuds/m0rphinexe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он — повреждённый файл, не подлежащий восстановлению, засоряющий внешнюю память. Он — всплеск удушающего чувства вины, разорвавший Эллиота пополам.<br/>Альтернативное развитие финала 2.12</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дефрагментация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновлялась waveform — klein<br/><br/>Читать на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/5904718">фикбуке</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тайрелл приходит к нему во снах. Живой и целый, без сбоев в системе, которая на самом деле дала трещину уже давно. С гипнотическим взглядом, который уступает место трепетному в редкие моменты прозрения: Эллиот — новый Бог, позволивший коснуться его и при этом уцелеть (последнее весьма сомнительно).</p><p>Это и сбивает Эллиота, когда он видит точно такого же Тайрелла (идеального, ничуть не изменившегося), проснувшись. Такого, каким его запомнил в их последнюю встречу.</p><p>Разум бодр, тело спит.</p><p>Так не бывает.</p><p>Дуло пистолета больше не кажется таким реальным. Тайрелл не кажется реальным. Он — повреждённый файл, не подлежащий восстановлению, засоряющий внешнюю память. Он — всплеск удушающего чувства вины, разорвавший Эллиота пополам. Тот, кто тянет на дно. Мистер Робот. Ещё одна уловка. Неисправный цикл, прервать который — единственно верное решение.</p><p>Падение не всегда приводит к пробуждению, так и здесь: выстрел, прогремевший в полупустой комнате, рассеивается волнами, гудит, кажется чем-то нереальным. Декорации вокруг не сменяются серым потолком, воздух не разрывает лёгкие, принося долгожданное облегчение. Проходит долгих двадцать секунд, прежде чем Эллиот понимает: ничего не изменилось. Кроме дыры в его животе и по-настоящему горячей крови на руках. До того как тело подводит его, заставляя почувствовать все грани пульсирующей боли — настоящей, не выдуманной его сознанием, — Эллиот замечает отчаяние с непониманием, клеймом выжженные на лице Тайрелла. Бетонный пол дарует осознание, а растекающаяся лужа крови рисует новую картину мира.</p><p>Тайрелл рассыпается на части. Нет прежней стальной маски: она содрана и с остатками кожи брошена Эллиоту в лицо. Мистер Робот смотрит осуждающе, пока не исчезает вовсе, оставляя Эллиота одного справляться с устроенным им безумием.</p><p>Шум аппаратуры — костыль, на который он опирается вместо того, чтобы выкинуть его и упасть без возможности подняться. Потерять себя уже навсегда.</p><p>— Эллиот.</p><p>Очередной сбой происходит в тот момент, когда рук Эллиота, безуспешно зажимающего рану, касается Тайрелл. Отчаяние отступило, скрывшись в тени, однако непонимание —  осталось, читаемое в метающемся взгляде, неуверенных движениях и словах.</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>Хрип, вырвавшийся из груди Эллиота, должен был стать последним, если бы растекающаяся алая жидкость была настоящей. Пуля не окисляется в его внутренностях — бесшумно перекатывается в другом конце комнаты. Руки Тайрелла — горячие, подобны раскалённым углям, — обжигают щёки Эллиота. Живого, не истекающего кровью.</p><p>Он снова ошибся?</p><p>— Я не могу, — со слезами на глазах шепчет Тайрелл. — Не могу выполнить твою просьбу.</p><p>Пистолет выпадает из руки, и его звон повисает в воздухе. Сбившееся дыхание Тайрелла — своеобразный якорь, брошенный посреди пустыни: толку — ноль. Однако не для того, кто вместо песка видит море.</p><p>Эллиот не отрывает испуганного взгляда от Тайрелла ни на секунду. Он давно перестал понимать, что происходит в его жизни, что происходит в жизни Мистера Робота. А потом мягкое касание губ расставляет всё по своим местам. Или нет?</p><p>Эллиот дёргается, пытается отстраниться, и Тайрелл отступает, даёт ему время прийти в себя. Время на перезагрузку, восстановление всех процессов. Однако всё не так просто. И Тайрелл это замечает: по растерянному взгляду и напряжённым плечам.</p><p>— Ты не помнишь? — он настороженно следит за реакцией, ждёт, пока Эллиот соберёт воспоминания воедино.</p><p>Что он должен помнить?</p><p>Что натворил Мистер Робот?</p><p>Сжимающий его в объятиях Тайрелл становится ответом.</p><p>Тогда-то и запускается процесс дефрагментации.</p><p>Кажется, будто руки Тайрелла везде, и Эллиот отдаётся этим ощущениям, которые сплетаются в узлы, путаются, но — не рвутся. Эллиот собирает себя по частям.</p><p>Поцелуи смывают страх, оставляют обнажённым. Каждое новое касание Тайрелла — осторожное. Без слов спрашивающее разрешение. Эллиот не сопротивляется, размякает, отвечая взаимностью.</p><p>Возможно, продавленный матрас, представляющий собой подобие кровати — не самый лучший выбор. Возможно, всё, что сейчас происходит — не самая лучшая идея. Тем не менее это — момент истины, точка невозврата, которую они перешли, и пути назад нет. Процесс запущен. Вирус, попавший в систему ещё давно, многократно копирует себя — больше нет возможности устранить корень проблем.</p><p>Эллиот просыпается, когда зал освещает лишь экран компьютера. Тайрелл — спит рядом. Его дыхание, обжигающее шею Эллиота, — то, что позволяет понять: он настоящий. Нет сомнений.</p><p>Настоящий.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>